thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย
230px |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = โอ๊ต |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = |เกิด = 18 มีนาคม พ.ศ. 2495 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = ช่อง 7, ไทยพีบีเอส และ อื่นๆ |งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = ช่อง 3, CVD, ทีมพากย์เสียงเอก |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2520 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px}} จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย (ชื่อเล่น: โอ๊ต) เป็นนักพากย์ไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ที่ไทยพีบีเอส และที่อื่นๆเช่น Now26, PPTV และ ช่อง 7 เป็นเจ้าของเสียงพากย์ บรูซ วิลลิส (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง), เควิน คอสเนอร์ (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง),ทอม ครูซ (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง),คีอานู รีฟส์(มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง) ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน(มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง) แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง) แบรด พิทท์ (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง) จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน,หงจินเป่า (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง),เจสัน สแตแธม อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซสเน็คเกอร์(มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง),ณอง คล้อด แวน แดม,สตีเว่น ซีกัล,เมล กิ๊บสัน กู่เทียนเล่อ,เจอรี่ เอฟโฟร์,โจวเหวินฟะ,โจวซิงฉือ,เจ็ท ลี,หลิวเต๋อหัว (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง),จิม แคร์รี่,โรบิน วิลเลียมส์,เคิร์ท รัสเซล,วิล สมิธ, เบน เอฟเฟล็ค,รัสเซล โครว์ และ โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร (มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง) และพระเอกในหนังฮอลลีวู้ด หนังเอเชีย อีกหลายเรื่อง และเคยเป็นนักพากย์ประจำค่าย CVD โดยมีเสียงตอนท้ายเรื่องของหนังในแต่ละเรื่องว่า "ขอได้รับความขอบคุณจาก CVD Video หรือ CVD International มา ณ โอกาสนี้ สวัสดีครับ ตั้งแต่ก่อตั้งบริษัท CVD Video และ ยังอยู่กับทีมพากย์เสียงเอก" และเป็นผู้พูดประโยคประจำบริษัท CVD ตั้งแต่ ก่อตั้งบริษัทว่า "เสียงเสนาะหู ดูแล้วสบายตา โปรดเรียกหา ม้วนมาสเตอร์" (ซึ่งหลายท่านมักจะเข้าใจผิดว่า จักรกฤษณ์ พากย์เป็นพระเอก กับ ทีมเสียงเอก และ ทีม CVD ทุกเรื่อง ทั้งที่ที่ความเป็นจริงแล้ว เคยพากย์เป็นพระรองก็มี ตัวร้ายก็มี ไม่ได้ร่วมพากย์ในภาพยนตร์และละครบางเรื่องก็มี) จักรกฤษณ์ เคยพากย์ ที่ทีมพากย์ช่องสาม ทีมพากย์เสียงเอก (เก่า) ทีมพากย์อินทรี ทีมพากย์ CVD ทีมพากย์ของตนเอง ทีมพากย์ของธนศักดิ์ อุ่นอ่อน ทีมพากย์ช่องเจ็ด ทีมพากย์ Underground Studio และทีมพากย์เบญญาภา เพิ่มสุริยา จักรกฤษณ์ เป็นผู้กำกับเสียงพากย์หนังโรงและหนังม้วน เฉพาะหนังการ์ตูน ของค่าย Disney เป็นคนแรกของประเทศไทย ก่อนที่กฤษณะ ศฤงคารนนท์ จะมารับช่วงกำกับเสียงพากย์หนังโรงและหนังม้วน เฉพาะหนังการ์ตูน ของค่าย Disney แทนจักรกฤษณ์ ส่วนใหญ่ได้พากย์เป็นเสียงพระเอกคู่กับกรณิการ์ ประภัสภักดี มีผลงานพากย์คู่กันมากกว่า 100 เรื่อง ถือเป็นคู่ขวัญแห่งวงการพากย์ไทย มีน้ำเสียงคล้าย ปิยะ ชำนาญกิจ, จักรพันธ์ ยมจินดา และปริภัณฑ์ วัชรานนท์ แต่น้ำเสียงของเขามีน้ำเสียงใหญ่และทุ้มกว่า ปิยะ จักรพันธ์ และปริภัณฑ์ ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ *The Matrix Trilogy พากย์เป็น Neo *Mission Impossible Fallout พากย์เป็น รัฐมนตรีฮันลีย์ (อเล็ก บอลวินด์) *Furious 7 พากย์เป็น เด็คคาร์ด ชอว์ (เจสัน สแตแธม) *The Fate of the Furious พากย์เป็น เด็คคาร์ด ชอว์ (เจสัน สแตแธม) *Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw พากย์เป็น เด็คคาร์ด ชอว์ (เจสัน สแตแธม) *Guardian of the Galaxy พากย์ เป็น เดวิด ฮัดเซลฮอฟฟ และ Star Hawk (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) *The Wolverine พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *X-MEN: Days of Future Past พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *The Wolverine พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *Logan พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *Black Hawk Down พากย์เป็น แมท เอฟเวอส์แมน (จอร์ช ฮาร์ทเน็ท) *Saving Private Ryan พากย์เป็น ร้อยเอกจอห์น มิลเลอร์ (ทอม แฮงค์) *Sherlock Holmes พากย์เป็น เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadow พากย์เป็น เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Man of Steel พากย์เป็น จอร์-เอล (รัสเซล โครว์) *Justice League พากย์เป็น บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (เบน แอฟเฟล็ค) *Suicide Squad พากย์เป็น เดดช็อต (วิล สมิธ), บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice พากย์เป็น บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) *The Incredible Hulk พากย์เป็น Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (วิลเลียม เฮิร์ท) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier พากย์เป็น Alexander Pierce (โรเบิร์ต เรดฟอร์ด) *Captain America: Civil War พากย์เป็น Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (วิลเลียม เฮิร์ท) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับศิลาอาถรรพ์ พากย์เป็น แฮกริด, ฟิเลียส ฟลิตวิก *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับห้องแห่งความลับ พากย์เป็น แฮกริด, ฟิเลียส ฟลิตวิก *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับนักโทษแห่งอัซคาบัน พากย์เป็น แฮกริด *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับถ้วยอัคนี พากย์เป็น แฮกริด *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับภาคีนกฟีนิกซ์ พากย์เป็น แฮกริด, ฟิเลียส ฟลิตวิก *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับเจ้าชายเลือดผสม พากย์เป็น แฮกริด, ฟิเลียส ฟลิตวิก *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับเครื่องรางยมทูต ภาค1 พากย์เป็น แฮกริด *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับเครื่องรางยมทูต ภาค2 พากย์เป็น แฮกริด,ฟิเลียส ฟลิตวิก *National Treasure ปฏิบัติการเดือด ล่าขุมทรัพย์สุดขอบโลก พากย์เป็น เบนจามิน เกตส์ (นิโคลัส เคจ) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets ปฏิบัติการณ์เดือด ล่าบันทึกลับสุดขอบโลก พากย์เป็น เบนจามิน เกตส์ (นิโคลัส เคจ) *จีไอโจ สงครามระห่ำแค้นคอบร้าทมิฬ พากย์เป็น โจเซฟ โคลตัน (บรูซ วิลลิส) *Unstoppable ด่วนวินาศ หยุดไม่อยู่ พากย์เป็น แฟรงก์ บาร์นส์ (เดนเซล วอชิงตัน) *007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายไม่มีวันตาย พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียร์ซ บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายท้ามรณะ พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียร์ซ บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ฌอน บอสเวลล์ (ลูคัส แบล็ค) *Die Hard พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน (บรูซ วิลลิส) (CVD Video,Cvd International,Catalyst VCD) *Die Hard 2 พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน (บรูซ วิลลิส) (เสียงโรง,CVD International,Catalyst VCD) *Die Hard 4,5 พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน (บรูซ วิลลิส) *Tears of the Sun ฝ่ายุทธการสุริยะทมิฬ พากย์เป็น ร้อยโท เอ.เค. วอเตอร์ (บรูซ วิลลิส) *Armageddon อาร์มาเก็ดดอน วันโลกาวินาศ พากย์เป็น แฮร์รี่ สแตมเปอร์ (บรูซ วิลลิส) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen พากย์เป็น ฟอลเลน *Transformers: Age of Extinction พากย์เป็น ล็อกดาวน์ *Jumanji พากย์เป็น อลัน พาร์ริช (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (เสียงโรง) *Jurassic Park พากย์เป็น ดร.อลัน แกรนต์ (แซม นีล), โดนัลด์ เจนนาโร่ (มาร์ติน เฟอร์เรโร) (เสียงโรง) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park พากย์เป็น เอ็ดดี้ คาร์ (ริชาร์ด ชิฟฟ์), ปีเตอร์ ลัดโลว์ (อาร์ลิส โฮเวิร์ด) (เสียงโรง) *Jurassic Park 3 พากย์เป็น ดร.อลัน แกรนต์ (แซม นีล) (เสียงโรง) *Army of Darkness พากย์เป็น แอช วิลเลี่ยมส์(บรู๊ซ แคมป์เบลล์) (Cvd International) *Titanic พากย์เป็น เซลดอน ฮ็อกลีย์ (บิลลี เซน) (เสียงโรง) *Bad Boys 1 พากย์เป็น ไมค์ ลอรี่ (Will Smith) *I, Robot พากย์เป็น เดล สปูนเนอร์ (Will Smith) *ทะลักจุดแตก Hard Boiled พากย์เป็น เทกิล่า (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา พากย์เป็น โอวหยาง ฉวน (จางเซี๊ยะโหย่ว) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง (แซม ฮุย) (CVD International) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา 2 พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง (Jet Li) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา 3 พากย์เป็น มือปราบฉางฟง (หวีกวงกวง) (เสียงโรง) *Braveheart พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม วอลเลซ (เมล กิ๊บสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Tango and Cash พากย์เป็น แกเบีรยล แคช (เคิร์ท รัสเซล) (CVD Video) *Waterworld พากย์เป็น เดอะ มาริเนอร์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) (เสียงโรง) *The Fugitive พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ ริชาร์ด คิมเบอร์ (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) (เสียงโรง) *Independence Day พากย์เป็น ผู้กองสตีเว่น ฮิลเลอร์ (วิลล์ สมิธ), ประธานาธิบดี โธมัส วิทมอร์ (บิลล์ พูลแมน) (เสียงโรง) *Patriot Games เกมส์อำมหิตข้ามโลก พากย์เป็น แจ็ต ไรอัน (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) (CVD International) *The Assassins พากย์เป็น โรเบิร์ท แรท (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (เสียงโรง) *True Lies พากย์เป็น แฮรี่ ทาสเกอร์ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเน็กเกอร์) (เสียงโรง,CVD International,Catalyst เฉพาะ VCD) *The 13th warrior พากย์เป็น อาเหม็ด ไอบีน ฟาเดียน (แอนโตนิโอ แบนเดอราส) (เสียงโรง) *The Rock พากย์เป็น สแตนลีย์ กู้ดสปีด (นิโคลัส เคจ) *The Mummy 1 พากย์เป็น ริค โอ คอนเนลล์ (แบรนดอน แฟร์เซอร์) *Ronin พากย์เป็น แซม (โรเบิร์ต เดอ นีโร) *Cast Away พากย์เป็น ชัค โนแลน (ทอม แฮงค์) *Road to Perdition พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล ซัลลิแวน (ทอม แฮงค์) *Constantine คอนสแตนติน คนพิฆาตผี พากย์เป็น จอห์น คอนสแตนติน (เคียนู รีฟส์) *Speed 1 พากย์เป็น แจ็ค ทราเว่น (เคียนู รีฟส์) *Point Break พากย์เป็น โบดี้ (แพทริค สเวซี่) *Speed 2:Cruise Control พากย์เป็น อเล็กซ์ ชอว์ (เจสัน แพทริค) *Kiss The Girl พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ อเล็กซ์ ครอส (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) (เสียงโรง) *From Hell พากย์เป็น เฟรดเดอริค แอปเปอไลน์ (จอห์นนี่ เด็ปป์) *ผู้หญิงข้าใครอย่าแตะ พากย์เป็น อาหวอ (หลิวเต๋อหัว) (เสียงโรง) *Out of Sight พากย์เป็น แจ็ค โฟเลย์ (จอร์จ คลูนีย์) (เสียงโรง) *First Knight พากย์เป็น แลนเซล็อท (ริชาร์ด เกียร์) (เสียงโรง) *Just Cause พากย์เป็น พอล อาร์มสตรอง (ณอน คอนเนอรี่) (เสียงโรง) *Interview with the Vampire พากย์เป็น หลุยส์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *Top Gun พากย์เป็น มาเวอริค (ทอม ครูซ) (CVD Video,CVD International ) *Rain Man พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี แบ็บบิท (ทอม ครูซ) (CVD International) *Born on the Fourth of July พากย์เป็น รอน โควิค (ทอม ครูซ) (เสียงโรง,CVD International ) *A Few Good Men สุภาพบุรุษเกียรติยศ พากย์เป็น ร้อยโทแดเนี่ล แคฟฟี่ (ทอม ครูซ) *Vanilla Sky พากย์เป็น เดวิด เอมส์ (ทอม ครูซ) (CVD International) *Minority Report หน่วยสกัดอาชญากรรมล่าอนาคต พากย์เป็น จอห์น แอนเดอตัน (ทอม ครูซ) *The Last Samurai พากย์เป็น นาธาน อัลเกรน (ทอม ครูซ) *Collateral สกัดแผนฆ่า ล่าอำมหิต พากย์เป็น วินเซนต์ (ทอม ครูซ) *Mission Impossible 2 พากย์เป็น อีธาน ฮันต์ (ทอม ครูซ) *Edge of Tomorrow พากย์เป็น นาวาตรี บิล เคจ (ทอม ครูซ) *Valkyrie ยุทธการดับจอมอหังการ์อินทรีเหล็ก พากย์เป็น พันเอก สตอฟเฟนเบิร์ก (ทอม ครูซ) *Knight And Day พากย์เป็น รอย มิลเลอร์ (ทอม ครูซ) *อ๋องอ๋าเทวดาฝากมากวน พากย์เป็น Pepper (โจวซิงฉือ) (เสียงโรง) *ขาตั้งสู้ 2 3 ใหญ่ 6 ขา ท้าโลก พากย์เป็น pierre lau (หงจินเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *Groundhog Day พากย์เป็น ฟิล คอนนอส์ (บิล เมอร์เรย์) (เสียงโรง) *Patch Adams พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ ฮันเตอร์ อดัมส์ (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (เสียงโรง) *The River Wild พากย์เป็น เว้ด (เควิน เบคอน) (เสียงโรง) *Unforgiven พากย์เป็น ลิตเติ้ล บิล เด็ดเก็ท (ยีน แฮ็คแมน) (เสียงโรง) *In the Line of Fire พากย์เป็น มิช แลรี่ (จอห์น มัลโควิช) (เสียงโรง) *Passenger 57 พากย์เป็น จอห์น คัทเตอร์ (เวสลีย์ สไนป์) (เสียงโรง) *Marked for Death พากย์เป็น จอห์น แฮ็ทเชอร์ (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *The Mask พากย์เป็น สแตนลีย์ (จิม แคร์รี่) (เสียงโรง) *Bulletproof พากย์เป็น อาร์ชี่ โมเสส (อดัม แซนด์เลอร์) (เสียงโรง) *A Time to Kill พากย์เป็น เจค บริแกน (แมททิว แม็คคอนนาเฮย์) (เสียงโรง) *Gattaca พากย์เป็น วินเซนต์ แอนตัน ฟรีแมน (อีธาน ฮอว์ค) *Phenomenon พากย์เป็น จอร์จ มัลลี่ (จอห์น ทราโวลต้า) *Wild Thing 1 พากย์เป็น แซม ลอมบาโด (แมท ดิลลอน) *Hot Shot (1-2) พากย์เป็น ณอน ท็อปเปอร์ ฮาร์เลย์ (ชาร์ลี ชีน) (เสียงโรง) *Casino พากย์เป็น แซม เอซ ร็อทสเตน (โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร) (เสียงโรง) *Carlito's way พากย์เป็น คาลิโต้ บรีแกนที (อัล ปาชิโน) (เสียงโรง) *Sudden Death พากย์เป็น ดาเรน ฟรานซิส (ณอง คล้อด แวน แดมม์) (เสียงโรง) *Showdown in Little Tokyo พากย์เป็น คริส เคนเนอร์ (ดอล์ฟ ลันด์เกรน) (เสียงโรง) *Undersiege (1-2) พากย์เป็น เคซี่ย์ ไรแบ็ค (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *Volcano พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล โรอาค (ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์) (เสียงโรง) *Exodus:Gods and Kings พากย์เป็น โมเสส (คริสเตียน เบล) *The quick and the Dead พากย์เป็น คอร์ท (รัสเซล โครว์) (เสียงโรง) *L.A.Confidential พากย์เป็น บัด ไวท์ (รัสเซล โครว์) และ แจ็ค วินเซนต์ (เควิน สเปซีย์) (เสียงโรง) *Double Team พากย์เป็น แจ็ค ควินน์ (ฌอง คล็อด แวนแดม) *Daredevil พากย์เป็น แมท เมอด็อก/แดร์เดวิล (เบน แอฟเฟลค) *The Hunt for Red October พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ แจ็ค ไรอัน (อเล็กซ์ บอลด์วิน) (CVD Video) *โหด เลว ดี 1 พากย์เป็น อาเฉีย (เลสลี่ จาง) และ อาชาง (หลี่จื่อสง) (เสียงโรง) *เจาะเหลี่ยมกระโหลก พากย์เป็น อาแซม (อลัน ทัม) (เสียงโรง) *ใหญ่ฟัดใหญ่ พากย์เป็น Liu Hsi-Chia (หงจิงเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *บันล็อค ผู้ชายทะลุเวลา พากย์เป็น เฉินไท่หง และ ริว (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน และ กั๊วฟู่เฉิง) (เสียงโรง) *Batman Forever พากย์เป็น เอ็ดเวิร์ด นิกม่า (จิม แคร์รี่) (เสียงโรง) *ซึมน้อยหน่อยกะล่อนมากหน่อย และ ปลื้ม พากย์เป็น มนัส (บิลลี่ โอแกน) *เพชรพยัคฆราช พากย์เป็น (สรพงษ์ ชาตรี) *ทีมเชือดแห่งโลกานุวัฒน์ พากย์เป็น เสือดำ (เติ้งกวงหยง) โรเบิร์ต ปาร์คกินสัน (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน) (เสียงโรง) *Seven พากย์เป็น เดวิด มิลส์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *The A-Team พากย์เป็น เฟซ (แบรดลีย์ คูเปอร์) *Steath พากย์เป็น เบน แกนนอน (จอช ลูคัส) *Starsky&Hutch พากย์เป็น เคน ฮัชชินสัน (โอเว่น วิลสัน) *Gone with the Wind พากย์เป็น เร็ท บัทเลอร์ (คลาร์ค แกเบิ้ล) (CVD Video) *Night at The Musseum (1-3) พากย์เป็น แลร์รี่ ดาลี่ย์ (เบน สติลเลอร์) *The Hobbit ไตรภาค พากย์เป็น ธอริน โอ แคนชิล (ริชาร์ด อาร์มิจเทจ) *Get Smart พากย์เป็น แม็กซ์เวล สมาร์ท (สตีฟ คาร์เรล) *Journey 2:The Mysterious Island พากย์เป็น แฮงค์ พาร์สัน (เดอะ ร็อค) *คัมภีร์กระเรียนเซียนเหยียบฟ้า พากย์เป็น หม่ากวนเหมา (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) (เสียงโรง) *ตีแสกตะวัน พากย์เป็น โจ (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *The Long Kiss Goodnight พากย์เสียง มิทช์ เฮนเนสซี่ (แซมมวล แอล แจ็คสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Point of No Return พากย์เป็น บ็อบ (แกเบรียล เบิร์นส์) (เสียงโรง) *โป้วอั้งเสาะ จอมดาบหิมะแดง พากย์เป็น โป้วอั้งเสาะ (ตี้หลุง) (เสียงโรง) *The Godfather (1-3) พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล คอลีโอเน่ (อัล ปาชิโน) (CVD Video) *The Godfather 2 พากย์เป็น วีโต้ คอลีโอเน่ (โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร) (CVD International) *Casualties of War พากย์เป็น แม็ค อีริคสัน (ไมเคิล เจ ฟ็อกซ์) (CVD Video) *The Big Hit พากย์เป็น เมลวิน สไมล์ลี่ย์ (มาร์ค วอลเบิร์ก) (เสียงโรง) *Fear พากย์เป็น สตีเว่น วอล์คเกอร์ (วิลเลียม ปีเตอร์เซ่น) (เสียงโรง) *ต้นตระกูลโหด พากย์เป็น Lam Ting-kwok,Mak Ying-hung และ Inspector Cheung (หลิวเต๋อหัว,อลัน ทัม และ หลี่ซิ่วเสียน) (เสียงโรง) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon พยัคฆ์ระห่ำ มังกรผยองโลก พากย์เป็น หลี่มู่ไป๋ (โจวเหวินฟะ) *Hellboys (1-2) พากย์เป็น เฮลบอย (รอน เพิร์ลแมน) *The Day After Tomorrow พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ แจ็ค ฮอลล์ (เดนนิส เควด) *War โหด ปะทะ เดือด พากย์เป็น จอห์น ครอวฟอร์ด (เจสัน สเตแธม) *The Rite พากย์เป็น หลวงพ่อ ลูคัส เทรแวนท์ (แอนโธนี่ ฮ็อปกิ้นส์) *Pathfinder พากย์เป็น โกสท์ (คาร์ล เออเบียน) (เสียงโรง) *Ben-Hur พากย์เป็น จูดาห์ เบน เฮอร์ (ชาร์ลตัน เฮสตัน) (CVD Video) *Mission To mars พากย์เป็น วู้ดดี้ เบลค (ทิม ร็อบบิ้นส์) *Beverly Hills Cop 1-2 พากย์เป็น แอ็กเซล โฟเลย์ (เอ็ดดี้ เมอฟีย์) (CVD Video) *Rocky พากย์เป็น อพอลโล ครีด และ พอลลี่ เพ็นนิโน (คาร์ล เวลเธอร์ และ เบิร์ท ยัง) (CVD Video) *Rocky 3 พากย์เป็น ร็อคกี้ บัลบัว (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (CVD International) *Rocky 5 พากย์เป็น ร็อคกี้ บัลบัว (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (เสียงโรง) *Rambo พากย์เป็น แรมโบ้ (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (CVD International) *About a Boy พากย์เป็น วิล ฟรีแมน (ฮิวจ์ แกรนท์) (Pacific) *Bridget Jones's Diary พากย์เป็น มาร์ค ดาร์ซีย์ (โคลิน เฟิร์ธ) (Pacific) *Darkman พากย์เป็น เพย์ตัน เวสท์เลค/ดาร์คแมน (เลียม นีสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Goldeneye พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียส บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *Down Periscope พากย์เป็น โธมัส ดอจ (เคลซี่ แกรมเมอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Nikita พากย์เป็น มาร์โก้ (ณอง ฮิวกัส แองลาด) (เสียงโรง) *Holy Man พากย์เป็น ริคกี้ เฮย์แมน (เจฟ โกลบลัม) *The Ten Commandments พากย์เป็น รามาเสส (ยูล บรินเนอร์) (CVD Video) *The Santa Clause พากย์เป็น สก็อต แคลวิน/ซานตาครอส (ทิม อัลเลน) *Mackenna’s Gold พากย์เป็น จอห์น โคโลราโด (โอมาร์ ชารีฟ) (CVD Video) *Batman 1989 พากย์เป็น แบทแมน/บรู๊ซ เวย์น (ไมเคิล คีตัน) (CVD Video,CVD International) *Dirty Harry พากย์เป็น แฮรี่ คัลลาแฮน (คลินท์ อีสต์วู้ด) (CVD Video) *Lawrence of Arabia พากย์เป็น เจ้าชาย ฟรายเซล (อเล็กซ์ กินเนส),ผู้พันอัลเลนบี้ (แจ็ค ฮอคกิ้นส์) (CVD Video) *Outbreak พากย์เป็น พันเอกแซม แดเนียล (ดัสติน ฮอฟแมน) (เสียงโรง) *The Huntsman: Winter's War พากย์เป็น อีริค (คริส แฮมเวิร์ธ) *Guns of Navarone พากย์เป็น คีธ มัลลอรี่ (เกรกอรี่ เป็ค) (CVD Video) *Fury พากย์เป็น ดอน "วอร์แดดดี้" โคลลิเยร์ (แบรด พิตต์) *The Accountant พากย์เป็น คริสเตียน วูล์ฟ (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) (เสียงโรง) *Warcraft พากย์เป็น ดูโรทัน (โทบี้ เค็บเบล) *Independence Day: Resurgence พากย์เป็น ประธานาธิบดี โธมัส วิทมอร์ (บิลล์ พูลแมน) *Ghostbusters 2016 พากย์เป็น Kevin Beckman (คริส แฮมเวิร์ธ) *Secret Window พากย์เป็น มอตต์ เรนี่ย์ (จอห์นนี่ เด็ป) (CVD International) *Father of the Bride 2 พากย์เป็น จอร์จ แบงค์ (สตีฟ มาร์ติน) *D2:The Mighty Ducks พากย์เป็น กอร์ดอน บอมเบย์ (เอมิลีโอ เอสเตเวซ) *D3:The Mighty Ducks พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี คอนเวย์ (โจชัว แจ็คสัน) *Phenomenon พากย์เป็น จอร์จ มัลลี่ (จอห์น ทราโวลต้า) *Spy Hard พากย์เป็น ดิก สตีล (เลสลี่ นีลเซ่น) *Cruel Intentions พากย์เป็น เซบาสเตียน เวอมอนต์ (ไรอัน ฟิลิปเป้) *The Green Mile พากย์เป็น พอล เอจคอมบ์ (ทอม แฮงค์) (CVD International) *Legally Blonde พากย์เป็น เอ็มเม็ท ริชมอนด์ (ลุค วิลสัน) (CVD International) *Dances with Wolves พากย์เป็น จอห์น ดันบาร์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) (เสียงโรง) *In the Name of the Father พากย์เป็น Gerry Conlon (แดเนียล เดย์ ลูอิส) (CVD Video) *มังกรหยก ศึกอภิมหายุทธ พากย์เป็น อาวเอี๊ยงฮง (เลสลี่ จาง) (CVD Video) *ชอลิ้วเฮียง จอมยุทธไม่หยุดรัก พากย์เป็น ชอลิ้วเฮียง (กั๊วฟู่เฉิง) (เสียงโรง) *The Three Musketeers พากย์เป็น ดี อาแท็คแนน (คริส โอ ดอนเนล) *The Rocketeer พากย์เป็น คลิฟ เซ็คคอร์ด (บิลลี่ เค็มเปล) *Good Morning Vietnam พากย์เป็น Adrian Cronauer (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (CVD Video) *Best Seller พากย์เป็น คลีฟ (เจมส์ วู้ด) (CVD Video) *Stuck on You พากย์เป็น Robert "Bob" Tenor (แมท เดมอน) (เสียงโรง) *Miracle on 34th Street พากย์เป็น Bryan Bedford (ดีแลน แม็คเดอม็อท) (เสียงโรง) *Invasion U.S.A พากย์เป็น แม็ท ฮันเตอร์ (ชัค นอริส) (CVD Video) *ฮ้อสะดุดโล้น พากย์เป็น เจิ้งจั๊ดชื่อ,เม๊าะเจีย (เสียงโรง) *ak 47 ฆ๋าล้างพันธ์ พากย์เป็น เยิ่นต๊ะหัว (เสียงโรง) *Species II พากย์เป็น แพทริค รอส (จัสติน ลาซาด) (เสียงโรง) *Rushmore พากย์เป็น Max Fischer (เจสัน สวาซแมน) (CVD International) *Bats พากย์เป็น เอ็มเมท คิมซี่ (ลู ไดมอนด์ ฟิลลิป) (CVD International) *ลิขิตรัก ข้ามเวลา พากย์เป็น ซังฮุล (ลีจุงแจ) *Star Wars 5-6 พากย์เป็น ลุค สกายวอล์คเกอร์ (มาร์ค ฮามิล) (CVD Video) *Terminator Genisys พากย์เป็น T-800 (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเนกเกอร์) *Spiderman Homecoming พากย์เป็น เอเดรียน ทูม (ไมเคิล คีตัน) *47 Metres Down พากย์เป็น '' ''Captain Taylor (แม็ททิว โมดีน) *The Internship พากย์เป็น William "Billy" McMahon (Vince Vaughn) (ช่องเจ็ด) *Predator 2 พากย์เป็น Michael "Mike" R. Harrigan (แดนนี่ โกลเวอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Unlocked พากย์เป็น Eric Lasch (ไมเคิล ดักลาส) *Atomic Blonde พากย์เป็น Emmett Kurzfeld (John Goodman) *The Hitman's Bodyguard พากย์เป็น Vladislav Dukhovich (Gary Oldman) *Baby Driver พากย์เป็น Doc (Kevin Spacey) *Renegades พากย์เป็น Matt Barnes (Sullivan Stapleton) *Thunderheart พากย์เป็น Ray Levoi (วัล คิมเมอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man พากย์เป็น Harley Davidson (มิคกี้ รู้ค) (เสียงโรง) *เป๋ห่าว เป็นเจ้าพ่อ พากย์เป็น เป๋ห่าว (หลี่เหลียงเหว่ย) (เสียงโรง) *ใหญ่ฟัดโลก พากย์เป็น หม่าฮั่นเฉียง (เฉินหลง) (CVD International) *ชิริ เด็ดหัวใจยอดจารชน พากยเป็น ยูจองวอน (ฮันซุคยู) *ปอมฟู ปอมซ่าส์ พากย์เป็น ปอมฟู (เสียงโรง) *For a Few Dollars More พากย์เป็น แมนโก้ (คลิ้นท์ อีสต์วู้ด) (CVD Video) *The Dark Tower พากย์เป็น Walter Padick (แมธธิว แมคคอนนาเฮย์) *Live by Night พากย์เป็น Joe Coughlin (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) *The Predator พากย์เป็น Quinn McKenna (Boyd Holbrook) *Spiderman Into The Spiderverse พากย์เป็น สไปเดอร์แมนนัวร์ *มังกรหนวดทอง พากย์เป็น Wong Fei-Hung (หงจินเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *เป็นน้อง เป็นพี่ เป็นเพื่อนร่วมสับ พากย์เป็น หลี่เค่อหยิน (หลี่ซิ่วเสียน) (เสียงโรง) *ผู้หญิงข้าใครอย่าแตะ 2 พากย์เป็น แฟรงค์ (กั๊วฟู่เฉิง) (เสียงโรง) *Apt Pupil พากย์เป็น เอ็ดเวิร์ด เฟรนซ์ (เดวิด ชวิมเมอร์) *Showtime พากย์เป็น เทรย์ เซลล่า (เอ็ดดี้ เมอร์ฟี่ย์) (เสียงโรง) *Pretty Woman พากย์เป็น เอ็ดเวิร์ด เลวิส (ริชาร์ด เกียร์) (CVD Video) *คำสั่งฆ่าประธานาธิบดี พากย์เป็น ดอน ลี (กู่เทียนเล่อ) (เสียงโรง) *The Flintstones พากย์เป็น เฟร็ด ฟลิ้นสโตน (จอห์น กู้ดแมน) (เสียงโรง) *ศรเสี่ยงรัก พากย์เป็น ตู้จือชุง (ฉินฟง) (CVD Video) *ใหญ่ไม่กลัวบุบ พากย์เป็น หลี่จื้อเจี้ยน (เจิ้งจื้อเหว่ย) (เสียงโรง) *Escape Plan 2:Hades พากย์เป็น เรย์ เบรสลิน (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (เสียงโรง) *G.I. Jane พากย์เป็น จอห์น เจมส์ เออเกเล่ (วิกโก้ มอนเทนเซ่น) (เสียงโรง) *ด้วยรักคือรัก พากย์เป็น พรพิชิต (ธงไชย แมคอินไตย์) *Angel Has Fallen พากย์เป็น ไมค์ แบนนิ่ง (เจอราร์ด บัตเลอร์) *Jaws พากย์เป็น แม็ท ฮูเปอร์ (ริชาร์ด ไดรฟัส) (CVD Video) *Operation Dumbo Drop พากย์เป็น ทีซี ดอยเอล (เรย์ ลิอ็อตต้า) *The X Files I Want to Believe พากย์เป็น ฟ็อกซ์ โมลเดอร์ (เดวิด ดูคอฟนี *Sonic The Hedgehog พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ โรบอทนิกส์ ซีรี่ย์ *(CVD International) **มังกรหยก ตอน เอี้ยก้วยกับเซียวเหล่งนึ่ง 1983 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (หลิวเต๋อหัว) **มังกรหยก 1983 พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง (หวงเย่อหัว) **ไซอิ๋ว ภาค 1 พากย์เป็น ซุนหงอคง/เห้งเจีย (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน) **ไซอิ๋ว ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น ซุนหงอคง/เห้งเจีย (เฉินฮ่าวหมิน) **เจาะเวลาหาจิ๋นซี พากย์เป็น เซี่ยงเส้าหลง (กู่เทียนเล่อ) **เจ้าพ่อเซี้ยงไฮ้ ภาค 1 พากย์เป็น สี่เหวียนเฉียน (โจวเหวินฟะ) **แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1982 พากย์เป็น ต้วนอี้ และ ซีจุ๊ (ถังเจิ้นเยี่ย และ หวงเย่อหัว ) **แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1997 พากย์เป็น เฉียวฟง (หวงเย่อหัว) และ ต้วนอี้ (เฉินฮ่าวหมิน) **อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2000 พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน) **เพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหด ภาค 1-2 พากย์เป็น Tim Yip Wing-tim และ Nick Cheung Chi-lik (หลอเจียเหลียง และ กู่เทียนเล่อ) **อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 1998 พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (เฉินเสี่ยวชุน) **กระบี่เย้ยยุทธจักร 1996 พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง และ ตงฟางปุ๊ป้าย **เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ 1999 พากย์เป็น เซียวฮื่อยี้ (หลินเจินอิ้ง) **ศึกเทพพยากรณ์พิชิตมาร พากย์เป็น หลี่ปู้อี้ (แฟรงกี้ หลิน) **อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 1984 พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) **เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ 1988 พากย์เป็น เซียวฮื่อยี้/กังเซียวฮื้อ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) *(ช่อง 3) **เปาบุ้นจิ้น 1993 พากย์เป็น จั่นเจา (เหอเจียจิ้ง) **ซือกง 1996 พากย์เป็น หวงเทียนป้า , เจี่ยชิงเทียน , ฉินต้าเปย **มังกรหยก ตอน เอี้ยก้วยกับเซียวเหล่งนึ่ง 1983 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (หลิวเต๋อหัว) **มังกรหยก 1983 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยคัง (เหมียวเฉียวเหว่ย) **ดาบมังกรหยก 2003 พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ (ซูโหย่วเผิง) **เจาะเวลาหาจิ๋นซี พากย์เป็น เซี่ยงเส้าหลง (กู่เทียนเล่อ) **แดจังกึม จอมนางแห่งวังหลวง พากย์เป็น มิน จองโฮ (จี จินฮี) **ลีซาน จอมบัลลังก์พลิกแผ่นดิน พากย์เป็น พระเจ้าจองโจ (ลีโซจิน) **แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1997 พากย์เป็น เฉียวฟง (หวงเย่อหัว) และ ต้วนอี้ (เฉินฮ่าวหมิน) **ฝ่ามิติลิขิตสวรรค์ 2011 พากย์เป็น หย่งเจิ้งฮ่องเต้ หรือองค์ชายสี่ (อู๋ฉีหลง) **องค์หญิงกำมะลอ ภาค 1-2 1998 พากย์เป็น หย่งฉี หรือองค์ชายห้า (ซูโหย่วเผิง) **องค์หญิงกำมะลอ ภาค 3 พากย์เป็น หย่งฉี หรือองค์ชายห้า **Sleepy Hollow 2013 พากย์เป็น ไอชาบอด เครน (ทอม ไมสัน) **เพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหด ภาค 1-2 พากย์เป็น Tim Yip Wing-tim (หลอเจียเหลียง) **อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2008 พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (หวงเสี่ยวหมิง) **เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ 1999 พากย์เป็น เซียวฮื่อยี้ (หลินเจินอิ้ง) **Martial Law พากย์เป็น Sammo Law (หงจินเป่า) **ท้าฟันสะท้านบู๊ลิ้ม พากย์เป็น เยี่ยนกัวหง/เยี่ยนเป่ยเฟย (หลิวสงเหยิน) **นางพญากระบี่มาร พากย์เป็น จอมยุทธว่าน (ฉีเส้าเฉียน) *(CVD Video) **ดาบมังกรหยก 1986 พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) **ศึกลำน้ำเลือด 1987 พากย์เป็น ฉิวหยันเค่อ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย)/หลี่ซื่อหมิน (หลิวชิงหวิน) **มังกรหยก 1 1994 พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง ( จางจื่อหลิน ) **มังกรหยก 2 1995 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (กู่เทียนเล่อ) **มังกรหยก ตอน คัมภีร์มารนพเก้า พากย์เป็น อึ้งเอี๊ยะซือ (เดวิด เจียง) และ จิวแป๊ะทง **ลี้คิมฮวงมีดบินปลิดวิญญาณ พากย์เป็น ลี้คิมฮวง (กวนหลี่เจี๋ย) **เล็กเซียวหงส์ 1986 พากย์เป็น ฮวยมู่เล้า **เจ้าพ่อตลาดหุ้น พากย์เป็น ฟางซินเสียและติงเย่ (หลิวชิงหวินและเจิ้นเส้าชิว) **เพื่อนรักเพื่อนแค้น พากย์เป็น เกาเทียนจุ้น (เหวินเจ้าหลุน) **ขวัญใจโปลิศ 1-2 พากย์เป็น จางเหว่ยเจี๋ย (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) *(MV Video) **จอมดาบหิมะแดง 1989 พากย์เป็น เอี๊ยบไค **จางซานฟง ฤทธิ์หมัดสะท้านบู๊ลิ้ม พากย์เป็น To Cek-lun 1980 **จานซานฟง ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น เลสลี่ จาง *(ช่อง 7) **อัศจรรย์ศึกชิงบัลลังก์น้ำแข็ง พากย์เป็น องค์ชายคาสั่ว (เฝิงเส้าเฟิง) *(่ช่องไทยรัฐทีวี) **สองพยัคฆ์นักสืบ พากย์เป็น ต้วนผิง (อู๋ฉีหลง) *(ช่อง true4u) **the k2 พากย์เป็น Kim Je-Ha (Ji Chang-Wook) **signal พากย์เป็น Lee Jae-Han (Cho Jin-Woong) **the legend of the blue sea พากย์เป็น Heo Joon-Jae / Dam Ryung (Lee Min-Ho) **nine:9 times time travel พากย์เป็น Park Sun-Woo (Lee Jin-Wook,Park Hyung-Sik) **ก็อบลิน คําสาปรักผู้พิทักษ์วิญญาณ พากย์เป็น Kim Shin (กงยู) *(ITV และ VCD) **เพลงรักในสายลมหนาว พากย์เป็น คัง จุนซัง (เบยองจุน) การ์ตูน *The Emperor's New School (ช่อง 7 / Disney) พากย์เป็น ครองท์ *The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ยูโทเนียม *วันพีซ (ไอทีวี) พากย์เป็น โรโลโนอา โซโล , ซันจิ วินสโมก โทคุซัตสึ * มาสค์ไรเดดอร์ ไฟซ์ Paradise Lost (Logo Film) พากย์เป็น อินูอิ ทาคุมิ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ไฟส์ , วูลฟ์ออเฟน็อคส์) , มิสึฮาระ อื่นๆ *ดร.ออซ (Thaipbs) พากย์เป็น ดร.ออซ *America The Story of Us (Thaipbs) *โฆษณา ไส้กรอกบุชเชอร์ หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย‎